


Histories Forgotten

by Venus_Luxia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:51:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venus_Luxia/pseuds/Venus_Luxia
Summary: Spoiler warning!!!!!Yang Wenli expected many things to happen after he died. Maybe he would go to heaven, maybe to hell, maybe even to Valhalla, and not being dumped into a different galaxy at war. With the Clone Wars in full swing, Yang will have to meander his way through Jedi, Sith, and the mysterious origins of the Galaxy as a whole. Of course, it helps to have the assistance of Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Histories Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first time I watched Legend of the Galactic Heroes, my sister commented it was like anime Star Wars but better. This brought about a craving to try my hand a writing a Star Wars and logh crossover because apparently there aren't any (this makes me sad). I'm not the best writer, so sorry if it sounds incredibly corny and awkward. To read this, you don't necessarily need to watch logh to be able to understand this story and I will endeavor to keep it as spoiler free as possible, but there will be some spoiler simply because I'm not good at hiding things. So SPOILER WARNING just in case I accidentally let something slip (I accidentally spoiled Ace dying in One Piece, that's how bad I. It's a good thing I don't watch Game of Thrones, the fan base would kill me for all of the spoilers I dish out).
> 
> If you've never heard of Legend of the Galactic Heroes, that's completely and utterly expected. I will say it is wonderful and all on YouTube, but not for everyone. For newer viewers, I would recommend the recent remake they made (yes even anime has come upon the remake craze along with the new equals bad fanatics) which follows the books more closely and has less dense material. If you want to watch the story flushed out in greater detail, watch the original OVA (goes into even more detail than the book if you can believe it). I will warn you that most of the fan base is awful though.
> 
> Anyway, you can also treat Yang like an OC character if you don't want to watch the behemoth of logh as well as an Earth in Star Wars type of deal. Also, updates will be random, but I do have a plan with how I want this to go. I may add in more logh characters along the way and some Legends later on. Feel free to correct me on any lore if you want.

History is ever flowing and ever evolving, being reformed and expanded upon every day. However, it only exists if there are people who remember and carry it with them. For if there is no evidence of a people or culture, did it ever truly exist? In the great expanse of time, history created by human hands is meaningless to the indifferent billions of galaxies in an infinite universe. Each continuing in their life-spans without a thought to the happenings within them. Here we look into one such galaxy, peaceful from afar, but in a state of war with itself. The Separatist Army, seeking to secede from the Galactic Republic that had grown to become corrupt and bloated, fought against that same Republic while ignoring their own shortcomings. To the people of this galaxy, this war was unexpected at the time. However, the forgotten history of a certain world, and worlds within the Republic, showed this series of events was nothing new. A group of people seeking to leave a nation to pursue their own ideals, while that nation desperately tries to keep them together. Their struggle eventually to be forgotten and mistakes doomed to be repeated in the future.

It was during this time of strife, the lonely galaxy received a reminder of that forgotten history. Perhaps these foolish beings that call themselves wise can finally learn from the messenger of an abandoned past and everything will be better. More likely is that they will squander the inheritance given to them and the galaxy would spiral into an age of fear and hate, but who can tell?

Yang Wenli sighed as he leaned against the wall in an alleyway. This is not what he thought would happen after he died. Death was supposed to be a peaceful existence, right? So then why, a blue alien with tails from the head walked past him, why was he in this situation? And for that matter, where was he?

He pinched his cheek sharply, this had to be a dream. He accidentally drank too much black tea with brandy again and he was going to be scolded by Julian when he woke up. But he didn’t wake up. Yang frowned as he felt the pain, but still remained in this same area with the same people and aliens. The Magician kicked his foot into a wall. Still awake. Dammit, Yang thought, I guess this isn’t a dream, maybe it really is the afterlife. He swiftly shook the idea from his head. Perhaps this was a second chance at life? If it was it certainly was a strange one from what he could see as he spotted a blue woman with long tails out of her head converse in English with a sentient … whatever the thing with eyestocks was. Wait a minute, Yang thought, doesn’t this mean that where I have ended up has a different history to what I know? The thought left him practically giddy. Maybe this was a second chance to become what he always wanted to be. Not a soldier. Not the Hero of Astarte. Not the lauded Magician of the battlefield, but simply Yang, the historian. But first he needed to find out about where he ended up, and a public library was his best choice.

“Excuse me, miss.” Yang asked the strange blue woman he had spotted before. She turned to him and Yang had to hold in his shock at the human like face. The scholar in him started to race. Was it convergent evolution, or did her species come from ancient humans interbreeding with some other race like how modern humans evolved by interbreeding with Neanderthals and other hominids.

“What do you want?” Her response cut him out of his musings. Right, learn about where he was first, speculate about history later.

“Could you point me in the direction of the nearest public library?” Yang asked while scratching the side of his head, uncertainly. The woman gave him a very strange look, like she was expecting a different question to come out of his mouth. 

“Ok?” She answered suspiciously, “It’s a few blocks over, across from the marketplace and city hall.”

“Thank you very much” Yang stated and performed a tactical retreat from the conversation. In no time and several near misses later he made it to the library. But as he made his way there, he ran into another problem. He couldn’t read any of the signs that he passed. It seems that even though English was spoken here, a different written language was used. At least, he hoped the written language was for English and these people didn’t use a different language altogether to write with like how ancient Europe on Earth used Latin to read and write as sort of a universal tongue. 

“When it rains, it pours.” The former Fleet Admiral muttered as he finally navigated to the library. He could imagine Caselnes commenting that the only reason Yang could have found his way to anywhere if his destination was a bookstore or library. The man was probably right. A stab of grief hit him. No one he knew was there. Julian, Murai, Fischer, Schönkopf, Frederica, or anyone else. Maybe each afterlife was crafted for a specific person, maybe they wouldn’t join them until they themselves died. While he didn’t want his loved ones to die, he was going to be rather lonely in this world. Maybe being alone was a punishment for all of the lives Yang has taken. He slapped both sides of his face with his hands. There was no time for talk like that, history awaited him. He entered the library to once again be shocked by a robot, a talking sentient robot. Perhaps his own galaxy might have been able to produce such a feat if they weren’t at constant war, but that was a question for later.

“This library is free to the public, right?” Yang asked, “No fees or anything like that.” he learned that owing money to anyone was a dangerous thing, especially since it got him killed in battle. He figured that in this second chance of life, Yang would follow his father’s words about commerce to the letter.

“Yes, it is.” The robot answered, somehow conveying to Yang that it could not be anymore disinterested in the conversation if it tried. Even still, the words caused Yang’s heart to leap into his throat.

“Any books in English?” Yang asked, hoping desperately that he could read anything here. 

“English?” The robot asked, “I am unfamiliar with that language, it’s not in my data banks.” Yang’s heart stopped at that, how was it speaking with him if it was unfamiliar with English. 

“It’s the language we’re speaking.” Yang continued.

“This language is called Basic.” The robot responded with disinterest. Yang scratched his head in thought. It appears that what he perceived as English, these people thought of as Basic. Interesting, but that didn’t fix the problem. A thought occurred to him. It was unlikely, but maybe there were two writing systems in this Basic as there were in English, like cursive or print text. One for more formal writing, the other more common and casual.

“Can I borrow a piece of paper and a pencil?” the former soldier asked. Hoping against hope that this was the case. The robot looked quizicaly at him.

“You mean a flimsi?” What the hell was a flimsi?

“Yeah sure.”

He wrote the English alphabet on the paper deliberately and neatly. Julian would have been proud that his usual chicken scratch was actually legible.

“Do you have any books in this language?” Yang asked, hoping against hope that there would be a match.

“Books in High Corescanti? Certainly. They are in Aisle A Section 3.” Yang let out the biggest sigh of relief and beelined to that section. First, he found a book detailing the strange alphabet he had seen. It appeared to be the same, only different symbols, which caused him to relax and thank the history gods. There weren’t many books on history in High Corescanti, so he turned to different sections of the library once he felt comfortable with the new written language he had learned. Compared to the ancient Chinese characters that his father drilled him on, it was quite easy to learn.

The more he read, the more fascinated he became with the galaxy that he found himself in. A Galactic Republic that lasted without total war for over 1,000 years! That was double the longest stretch of peace his own galaxy had managed. And to more current history with the rise of the Clone Wars. Just skimming the battles, he frowned at their tactics. There was little in the way of sound tactics in this galaxy. Especially when it came to fighting ground wars. He guessed that after 1,000 years of peace, the people of this galaxy have forgotten how to fight. Not only that, but the Republic’s fleet was absurdly small. Only around 3 million troops and a few thousand Jedi, whatever they were. In contrast, the Separatist army was said to number around 1 quadrillion. Yang scratched his head at that. Such an overwhelming number should have defeated the Rebuplican forces long ago; either that, or the number was a gross overestimate of the Separatist forces. He guessed that there was truth in the saying ‘a hundred sheep led by a lion will triumph over a hundred lions led by a sheep’. Meaning that the Separatist commanders were likely grossly incompetent, even moreso than the likes of Peata and Falk. He shuddered to think what a commander like Reinhard von Lohengramm would do with an army like that. There appeared to have been many battles in the first year of this war alone. Even so, the casualties of each battle were proportionately low for the organic beings.

To Yang, who had come from a galaxy that had been at war for 150 years with armies in the 20 millions where there were multiple battles with a million or more casualties, this conflict was small. He doubted that it would even be considered a full out war in his galaxy. But that wasn’t his problem, he was finally free from his obligations to his fleet and country. Yang Wenli could finally study all of the history he could have ever wanted. Perhaps this was heaven, and eventually everyone would come to join him once their times will come. He wondered briefly if he could maybe find Jean Robert Lapp and Jessica here, but that would be rather difficult not knowing more about this world he has found himself in.

Yang ended up spending the entire night in the library reading datapad after datapad, book after book, with a large smile on his face. Everything fascinated him, from the tiny aspects of Naboo culture to the development of the Galactic Republic itself. He was only interrupted by the rumbling of his stomach. It appears that basic human needs were still present in heaven. Yang sighed, once again wishing that Julian were there to have prepared a meal and his favorite black tea. However, he didn’t want the boy to die so soon and join him in heaven, so he left the stacks of books that had accumulated on the table he had been sitting at on a search for sustenance. He hoped to find a cafe of some sort in the library, unwilling to leave his sanctuary of history. To his disappointment, Yang only found a small free sample table with what looked like coffee and some cakes and breads. Well, he should have considered himself lucky since he didn’t have a single dinar on him, or whatever this strange place used as currency. Yang quickly gathered an assortment of the free snacks with a cup of water (he would not willing touch the coffee until caffeine became necessary) and returned to his books.

And thus, the great strategist would spend the rest of the night absorbed within Galactic History. Later, many historians would argue how the events of the Galaxy may have been different were it not for the involvement of Yang Wenli and the strange set of circumstances that would lead an unknown man with no origin to the center of the Galactic stage. How much of it was fate or the Will of the Force? Yang Wenli himself would answer this question with the following, “It was just my bad luck.” 

Robert Bernard was a middle aged human librarian who had worked at the National Public Library of Theed for two decades. As such, he had seen every kind of sentient that made their way into the house of knowledge. From the students rushing to complete their papers, to the random drunkards that tried to wreck the shelves of the archives. So it was only natural for him to initially overlook the young black haired human slowly acquiring a mountain of books. In fact, the first time his stormy gray eyes spotted the man, he initially griped at the fact that he would have to be the one to return all of those books. At the time, the only strange thing about him was that he seemed to prefer flimsi books instead of datapads, but not that rare. Many sentients preferred having a physical copy of something.

When Bernard made his final rounds in the library before the end of his shift, the young black haired human was still there. His mountain had slowly increased to the point where Bernard could not see the desk in which the books had been laid upon. Well, it was not his problem to clean that up once the young man left, he’d leave that to the next librarian. With that, he clocked out, ate dinner, and then went to bed.

The two days later, Bernard clocked in and made his first round of the library to see that same young man again. Looking as if he had not left that spot for the entire weekend. In fact, the piles of books had migrated to the floor with impressive stacks reaching at least 4 feet high. The man himself slept with his head on the desk, an open book about the history of Hutt space lying innocently next to him. The librarian moved closer to the strange young man, and took a book off of the nearest stack. A Comprehensive History of Ryloth Tea Ceremony sprang out to him. A quick glance showed that all of the books taken were about history. From the most mundane aspects of a planet’s culture to books on the Mandalorian Wars. Even the most enthusiastic students paled in comparison to this black haired human.

“Excuse me.” Bernard asked the man, now concerned for his health if he really stayed in the library for three days straight. The young man barely stirred. 

“Wake up.” the old human tried again while shaking the young man. This time he was greeted with a stir and grumble. 

“WAKE UP!” Bernard shouted in his ear. The young man shot up.

“Julian, let me take my morning nap!” the black haired human peered blearly at Bernard. Blinking he continued, “That’s right, Julian isn’t here.” he ended quietly.

“How long have you been here?” Bernard demanded of the young man. The black haired human scratched his head sheepishly before answering.

“About three days and nights.” he answered. Bernard felt worry overwhelm him, how had the young man eaten? Did he just lie there and sleep on the desk whenever he needed to? This could not be healthy at all. It was like the man didn’t care what happened to his body. 

“Then why didn’t you go home for the night?” the librarian asked. The man shrugged, and Bernard’s worry only grew. Were there problems at home for the young man, or did he not have one?

“Don’t have one.” he answered simply. Bernard felt a stab of pain in his heart. For someone so young to be left out alone in the galaxy, especially during this time of war. Perhaps he was ...

“Could you be…” Bernard hesitated before continuing, “a refugee from the war?”

“Yeah, sure.” At that, the last of Bernard’s resolve cracked. 

“Any family? Credits? A job?” He was met with a negative from the young man. Robert Bernard was not heartless, in fact, many said he had too big of one. The multiple refugees that fled to Naboo often found difficulty in finding work and housing. Not to mention that they often lose their IDs and all of their credits, making the transition between planets even more difficult than it already was. It was then that Bernard made a decision, the head librarian could be mad at him later.

“Would you like one?” Bernard asked, “a job, I mean.” He saw the young man’s eyes turn to saucers.

“That’s a very sudden request. Especially when you don’t know who I am.” The young man stated suspiciously.

“It is,” Bernard agreed, “but you need a job, do you not. You at least seem to know your way around books, and we always need more people to handle these old things.” The young man’s face turned pensive. However, the hopeful look that appeared cleared any misgivings that Bernard had about this job offer. Something about this young man just seemed trustworthy. That and his face belayed a kindness that so rare in the galaxy these days. His face spoke that he wouldn’t hurt a fly even if he wanted to.

“That sounds good, I mean that would be great. But I don’t have any form of identification, Mr.” the young man trailed off, and Bernard just realized that he never introduced himself.

“Robert Bernard.” the old librarian finished for him, “The lack of ID is a big problem,” Bernard muttered to himself. This was also a large problem among refugees as many of their planet’s records on such things were often destroyed, and when fleeing from war IDs were often one of things forgotten or lost. It also created a crisis of identity theft as many sentients were claiming to be the same person in order to get money from offworld banks and jobs, “I guess we could ask Alana Vox, she’s the head librarian and might be able to pull some strings in the bureaucracy.” 

“Thank you Robert Bernard,” the young man beamed at him, “My name is Yang, Yang Wenli.” Any misgivings that Bernard had about offering Yang Wenli a job vanished at the bright smile the black haired human gave him. 

“Your welcome, Mr. Wenli.” Bernard shook the young man’s hand.

“Actually, my family name is Yang. Some people from my home had a tradition of putting our family name in front of our given names.” Unusual, Bernard briefly considered asking Yang where he was from, before deciding not to. It may bring up unwanted memories for Yang.

“First, clean up this mess.” Bernard waved his hand to the stacks of books. Yang simply looked over the stacks in dismay.

And thus, a new chapter of history was in the making. Many historians in later years would debate about the origins of the human Yang Wenli and well as his contribution to Galactic History as a whole. There were two schools of thought about the origins of the military genius. One was the same as Robert Bernard’s assumption in him being a refugee from a war torn world. Whether it was due to the Clone Wars or a local planetary civil war was another point of debate. The other school of thought is that Yang Wenli was a criminal in his youth and attempting to flee from his old life to start anew. Unfortunately, the answer may never be known as there is good evidence supporting both of these thoughts, and Yang Wenli himself didn’t bother correcting people when they asked. His contribution to Galactic history was hotly debated by both his contemporaries and future historians. One one hand, many pointed out that Yang Wenli did not directly change policy within the Republic military and anyone in a similar position could have taken his place. Others argue that Yang’s unique talents and foresight greatly changed how the war was fought and quite possibly changing the outcome. However, most historians agree that the startling invasion of Naboo by the Separatist army was the first time Yang Wenli, whom would later be known as The Magician, first stepped into the spotlight.

The Invasion of Naboo almost wouldn’t have happened if events were to have gone only slightly differently. If Count Dooku had not already been engaging the Jedi and could not give his input. If Nute Gunray did not allow the grudge he had against Senator Amidala to control his judgement, especially after her scathing remarks in the Senate. If the Separatist Council did not want to strike a morale blow to the Republic by attacking the Chancellor’s homeworld, Yang Wenli might have been able to live a life of obscurity. 

The invasion started with an innocuous event. Senators Amidala and Organa organized a charity dinner for the elite of society to raise funds for refugees fleeing from the worlds being invaded by the Separatist army. Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano were invited in order to elicit more sympathy and improve public relations with the Republic military and Jedi Council. Several of their units were also put there to provide security for the Senators and other powerful members of Republican society. Was it fate that the place of the charity dinner was at the very same library that Yang Wenli was working at? Or was it some other power at work trying to prevent the travesty that would occur if events continued as they were

Yang was happy, the happiest he had ever been while working. While not exactly his ideal job as a historian, working in the library was thousands of times better than a minute in the military. The only thing that diminished the happiness was when he went home and Julian’s absence made itself known. But he would wait until his ward had lived a long life before joining him in heaven. Looking for Jean Robert and Jessica had been a bust. They could have gone to any of the millions of planets in this galaxy. Without war hindering the national budgets and infrastructure of the Republic, exploration and colonization had been prominent. That, and the this galaxy was far older and far more populous. It only made his brain hurt even more that among the sentient population of 100 quadrillion, only 3 million in the official military. For goodness sake, the United States military during WW2 on Ancient Earth had an army of 16 million, and they were only one country out of dozens involved in the war. Sure, each planet has its own army, but even they were tiny. Furthermore, they were not actively taking part in the same campaigns the clone troops were. It was driving him crazy, these numbers didn’t make sense! But thankfully, it wasn’t his problem. He wasn’t a military man anymore.

After working at the Theed Library for several months, he could honestly say that he was content with this new life. In fact, Yang was saving up to go to Theed State University to officially become a historian. And with 25,000 years of documents, Yang’s only regret would be that he wouldn’t be able to read them all.

“Good morning, Yang.” Bernard greeted with a wide smile. Yang smiled back, he and Bernard became quick friends in spite of their large age difference. Afterall, the man was the reason that he was even given this job in the first place. 

“Good morning, Bernard.” the military man turned librarian greeted. The older human examined his younger counterpart. A frown steadily grew on his face as he took in Yang’s casual dress. 

“You’re not wearing any formal wear?” Bernard demanded more than asked. Yang tilted his head in confusion.

“Why would I need to wear formal clothes? What I have on is what I wear to the library all the time, right?” Yang asked while picking at the scruff of his white shirt. He didn’t earn much from the library, so most of his salary went to his small apartment and food. Therefore, most of Yang’s clothes were plain. It didn’t bother the man at all as he had never been one for fashion. Though, he supposed that if Julian were here, he would have fainted at the state of Yang’s apartment. 

“You forgot, didn’t you.” Bernard sighed. Apparently the older man had been around Yang long enough to learn the younger many quirks. One of them being Yang’s disdain for pomp and anything other than drinking black tea and a history book.

“Forgot what?” Yang asked, he truly did not know what Bernard was referring to. Without Frederica to remind him of things, Yang’s concept of a schedule quickly declined.

“Senator Amidala is coming to the library today for the charity dinner for refugees of the war. The one that was scheduled a month ago. The one that Alana said she was going to drag you to if you refused because the Senator expressed interest in having you speak on behalf of other refugees.” Bernard explained at length. Alana Starlight was the head librarian of The National Public Library of Theed, in the first week Yang worked here, he quickly learned that she was not to be crossed with. At first, she was reluctant at hiring an unknown man like Yang, but she couldn’t resist “Such a pathetic looking excuse of sentient life.” giving her his best Loth-cat eyes. Yang had never been more grateful for the face that made his superior officers doubt his battle prowess. Yang quickly proved himself useful in quickly and efficiently organizing archives with the Dewey Decimal system (with the help of many other librarians), greatly improved from the random assortment the stacks had been in. He also somehow started to give free education on history to the impoverished children of the Naboo capital every Zhellday in one of the library’s many conference rooms.

“There is just one problem with that.” Yang began, “I have no formal wear.” Bernard looked positively aghast at that statement. Whether it was from the fact that Yang was going in what amounted to a plain white T-shirt and khakis to a charity dinner or that Yang likely couldn’t afford such clothes was hard to tell, “Besides, wouldn’t it convince more of the high and mighty to donate to refugees if their representative looked poor.” Yang didn’t have anything against Senator Amidala, in fact, he thought she was a wonderfully competent and honest politician if there ever was one. The same could not be said for some of the other Senators that were going to be present. At least the Chancellor would not be gracing them with his presence. Yang had taken to a strong disliking of Palpatine. The first time Yang watched one of the popular politician’s speeches, an alarm klaxon rang in his head. At first, Yang couldn’t place why he absolutely despised the man. Palpatine’s speeches were passionate and definitely pro peace, which Yang supported. However, the more Yang analyzed the man, the more he began to see patterns he didn’t like. Patterns he knew all too well. 

The more he thought about it, it became all the more obvious what the source of Yang’s unease with regards to Palpatine had been. This series of events played out many times since the dawn of time, the most famous in his galaxy with Rudolf von Goldenbalm, the most recent with the much smaller Job Trunicht. The voice of his boss cut into his thoughts.

“You have to wear formal clothes, it’ll make us look bad if you don’t.” The piercing voice of Alana Vox cut sharp into the conversation. Yang hesitated before turning to look at his boss. The middle aged woman with greying long blonde hair and equally pale eyes held up a tuxedo complete with pants and shiny black shoes, “Which is why it was probably a good thing that I rented this for you.” Bernard gave out a relieved sigh. The traitor.

“Do I have to?” Yang whined, reverting into his childlike persona. The one that Julian constantly scolded him for. Alana rolled her eyes dramatically at him.

“Yes, honestly you’re worse than my grandson sometimes. And he’s 2 standard years old! Get changed, the dinner starts in 5 standard hours!” Alana shoved the tuxedo suite and shoes into Yang’s unwilling arms. The young man started grumbling about bossy women and tuxedos. He entered the bathroom and quickly slipped on the suit. Years of arriving late to official Free Planets Alliance military events had its perks in being able to quickly change into formal clothes. He arrived back to the two other librarians in no time at all. 

“Well, don’t you look handsome.” Alana sarcastically replied to Yang’s chargrine. 

“I don’t want to know how you got my measurements, do I?” Yang grumbled. Alana just smirked and Bernard started to chuckle. Yang sighed and smiled at the two of them. He had realized about a month ago that the galaxy he had found himself in was not heaven, but some sort of alternate reality where humans weren’t the only sentient life possible and long lasting peace was possible. Though he was nervous about the state of the Republic at present, it reminded him far too much of the Free Planets Alliance in its death throes. Overwhelming fear and panic from a war causing the general populace to trust the wrong man.

“Please tell me that you have something prepared for your speech.” Bernard pleaded with him, “Without historical tangents.” Yang frowned, how else was he supposed to get his point across?

“I have a little something, I think.” Bernard turned pale at that as Alana shook her head.

“I knew I shouldn’t have let that up to you.” Alana bit her lip, “Yang, you need to think of something. The public image of this library is at stake as well as the success of the charity dinner. Don’t you want to help other people who were in your situation?” Emotional manipulation, huh? Alana was figuring out how to get Yang to do anything outside of his comfort zone quicker than Julian.

“I do, but do I look like a public speaker to you?” Yang asked gesturing to himself. Alana gave a quick once over before responding.

“You’re right. Maybe just ask them for help while giving them your kicked tooka eyes.” Alana advised.

“And don’t scratch your head when on stage.” Bernard added. Yang flushed slightly at that, he was well aware of how people tended to perceive him because of that. Frederica had even told him that many of the civilians on El Facil had not been very confident in his abilities because of the habit.

“I’ll try.” Yang said sullenly, his head bowed a little. The two other librarians laughed at him.

“Come on, the Senators are waiting for us to go over the events of the dinner.” Alana said as she pulled at Yang’s arm, half dragging him to one of the many conference rooms the library housed. Bernard, being a member of the senior staff, also quickly followed after them to the meeting.

The room itself wasn’t the biggest in the library, but it had a long table extending from the door to the back of the room. The table itself was immaculate wood from Naboo itself covered in a fine red tablecloth with gold trimming with small strips of wood visible at the edge. Two whiteboards surrounded the table on the walls with meeting notes and the occasional doodle or equation from the students that rented out the rooms. Already seated at the table were Senator’s Organa and Amidala, both of whom Yang recognized from various holophotos of prominent speakers for peace. Senator Organa sat to the right, opposite of Amidala as they appeared to be going over the final changes and touches for the charity dinner. As Yang’s gaze continued to the other members of the room. He saw the familiar visages of Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, and Obi Wan Kenobi. In all honesty, Yang didn’t know much about them as he wanted to stay as far away from war as possible in this new life. He only knew their faces from the various propaganda films that was vomited out by the media. Thank goodness he didn’t have to deal with that anymore. Though he was fascinated in what exactly the Force was and the history that accompanied it. The only sources he had were from an outsider’s point of view, which likely had an obvious bias and no expertise in the subject.

General Kenobi seemed to be actively engaged in the layout of the dinner with a broad smile on his face. Yang could sympathize, as much as the former soldier hated doing anything that didn’t involve a good cup of black tea and a history book, planning out operations and briefings were by far the worst things he’s had to do. So being able to plan a charity to help save lives rather than destroy them must have been a godsend to General Kenobi. Skywalker on the other hand, couldn’t have looked more bored with the proceedings if he tried. Yang was reminded in a way of Schönkopf, though he doubted General Skywalker ran around with an axe like a madman sent straight from hell. He missed his fleet. Commander Tano at least tried to cover her boredom, but was quickly given away by a large yawn that escaped shortly after the three librarians arrived in the room. 

“I’m sorry for our lateness, but this one doesn’t have a sense of propriety” Alana interrupted the discussion while pointing at Yang. The man tried to shrink behind Bernard as all of the room’s attention focused on him. 

“It is no problem Alana,” Senator Amidala stated as she stood up and gave the head librarian a hug, “It is good to see you again Professor Vox.”

“You’ve really grown up from the little girl I tutored.” The two released their embrace, “Thank you again for picking our library to hold this function. It’ll really boost attendance rates if people knew that three war heroes were here.” Alana, oddly civil, said to Senator Amidala. Yang had to hold in his shock, his boss tutored the current senator of Naboo? Why did no one tell him this?

“Anyway let’s get this meeting underway,” Amidala gestured to the other occupants of the table, “This is Senator Bail Organa,” she pointed to Organa who nodded in acknowledgement, “And Jedi Knights Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano.” The three Jedi also gave a nod at each of their names, though Yang could feel their stares boring a hole through him.

“Welcome all of you to The National Public Library of Theed.” Alana greeted them with a smile, “These are two of the librarians who work here, Robert Bernard.” The old librarian gave a respectful deep bow of the head, “And the newest addition to the staff, Yang Wenli.” The younger librarian nervously scratched the back of his head, “Yang’s the one I told you about Padme, the refugee that I took in.” The kind hearted politician gave the former soldier an award winning smile.

“It is wonderful to meet you Mr. Wenli.” Amidala said as she shook his hand, “I hope that we will be able to help other people who were in your situation.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well,” Yang let go of the hand and started to scratch the back of head, “I don’t mean to sound rude Senator, but my family name is Yang. Some people from my home had the tradition to put our family names in front of our given names.” 

The Senator gave a small apology that Yang graciously accepted. The three librarians took their seats, with Yang between Alana and Bernard, at the table. 

“Let’s finalize the proceedings for tonight.” Senator Organa started. Yang started to tune everything out. He had mastered the art of listening absentmindedly to meetings that did not immediately contribute to his survival. It was another quality of him that Julian scolded him on, especially when the boy joined the military. Honestly, Julian acted more like an overprotective mother to Yang rather than a teenaged ward. Maybe when Yang was more financially stable, he could adopt another child. It wouldn’t be a replacement for Julian, but it would help with Yang’s loneliness in his apartment. 

“Do you have a speech ready, Mr. Yang.” Senator Organa asked him, immediately pulling Yang out of his musing for the future.

“Not really, but I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Yang answered sheepishly while scratching his head. He felt rather than heard Bernard’s exasperated groan, “I already have a few ideas, and Yang is fine. Mister makes me feel old.” Yang added to the doubtful looks the Senators and General Kenobi were giving him. General Skywalker appeared to be a master of Shönkopf’s ability to pretend to be awake in meetings that didn’t have anything to do with battle. Commander Tano didn’t bother to try to hide the fact that she was asleep, though no one else seemed to notice. How long had they been in here before Yang came in?

“You’re only 33.” Bernard countered, “That’s not that old.”

“I’m an old man.” Yang countered, “In my head.” Bernard looked as if he was going to continue on with the banter before being cut off by Alana. 

“As long as you have an idea, then I’m sure it will turn out fine.” Alana stated firmly in Yang’s direction before bringing her attention back to her former pupil and her comrades, “Yang’s a lot smarter than he looks. Less than a standard month here, he managed to read every single book and datapad we have on history. I think he actually knows more about Galactic History than most historians at this point. He can even quote many of the authors and create connections to history in any situation.” At this Alana smirked before continuing, “What I’m more worried about is him going on a historical rant about other refugee help programs used in the past and their pros and cons.” Yang wanted desperately to be anywhere else at this moment. He would rather have the Imperial Navy taking shots at him than be embarrassed any further this evening. What else could go wrong?

Obi Wan Kenobi sighed as the meeting came to an end. It was always refreshing to discuss matters not relating to war, but he wished his Padawan shared his views on such matters. And his grand-Padawan for that matter, though he was proud that she lasted longer than her Master. The Jedi Master waited for the librarians to file out with the Senators to practice for the dinner, leaving the three Jedi to go over any last minute changes to the security at the ball. With so many prominent Senators gathered in one place, security was definitely an issue. And a big and annoying one at that since Satine was going to be there. Obi Wan elbowed Anakin to wake him.

“I think that’s a good idea.” Anakin stated before his mind caught up with its surroundings. He yawned loudly before settling to look at his former Master.

“The meeting’s over, isn’t it.” Anakin tiredly stated while rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

“Yes, now we can get to the more interesting topics.” Obi Wan told Anakin sarcastically, “but first, you may want to wake up your Padawan. You don’t want Cody and Rex to tease her, do you?” Anakin grumbled before shaking his Padawan awake. 

“By the way, what did you think of the guy with the weird force signature?” Anakin asked while Ahsoka attempted to detangle to remains of sleep from her brain. 

“You mean Yang Wenli?” Obi Wan asked more for the sake of clarification rather than any confusion, “His force signature was rather strange. Both there and … not there, like he was a piece of string that didn’t belong in a tapestry. Unnoticed until you looked at him closely and saw the differences.” Anakin nodded at that, he seemed grateful that Obi Wan had managed to find an adequate description of the feeling of Yang Wenli’s Force signature. 

“What does it mean, Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka asked with curiosity shining in her eyes. It probably wasn’t often that she felt such an unusual sensation in the Force, as young as she was. But Yang Wenli felt like no other sentient in the Force that Obi Wan experienced. He put his fist up to his chin in thought as the two younger Jedi waited for an answer.

“I don’t know, but I don’t think it was anything malicious.” Obi Wan added when he saw the concerned looked from Ahsoka, Anakin just nodded along and crossed his arms.

“His signature seemed weary, too.” Anakin put out with a contemplative look. Obi Wan had actually not noticed that, but Anakin had always been in touch with other’s emotions more than his Master. If Anakin said that a person’s Force signature had a particular emotion attached to it, Obi Wan would believe it immediately. His former Padawan was often more right than wrong on such things.

“That makes sense, he’s a refugee.” Ahsoka said as an answer to an unspoken question, “But it doesn’t change how weird he felt in the Force. I’ve never met another refugee with the same …” She continued and trailed off with a wave of her hand, unable to fully articulate her thoughts. 

“I don’t think it will be a problem, he seemed like a nice man when I talked to him. In fact, I wonder if he would mind joining me in a discussion about history over tea.” Obi Wan pondered outloud to the horror of the Anakin and Ahsoka. 

“Padme seems to like him, at least.” Anakin stated with the barest hint of jealousy. Obi Wan smiled, his former Padawan could be so obvious at times.

“You don’t need to worry, Anakin. While you were asleep, I found out that Yang is 33 standard years.” Obi Wan stated nonchalantly and ignored Anakin’s spluttering that he didn’t like the Senator romantically. Though he did smile when he heard Ahsoka chuckling at her Master’s expense. He was glad to see that the war hadn’t taken away all of the teenager’s innocence. Unfortunately for Anakin, both Cody and Rex decided to make their appearance in the conference room while he was still going on about Senator Amidala. When the two clones were noticed by the Jedi, silence enveloped the room. Rex, with his helmet cradled in the nook of his right arm, coughed slightly into his left.

“Anything we need to know, sir?” Rex asked Anakin with a concerned lilt to his voice. Anakin crossed his arms and pouted.

“Nothing.” he stated childishly, pointedly avoiding everyone’s gaze. Obi Wan silently chuckled to himself and relaxed in his chair. He missed this, the missions that were simple, the missions that did not have the fate of the Republic hanging in the balance. The lack of rest was starting to break him down, and he could see the signs of fatigue on both Anakin and Ahsoka. They all needed this respite. Since there were very few changes to the security details. Afterall, it would be a very bold and rather foolish decision for the Separatists to attack the Chancellor’s homeworld. Deciding it would be alright to rest for a little before the charity dinner, Obi Wan procured a steaming cup of tea and a mystery book he and sat down in one of the library’s reading chairs. Yes, this was a good evening.


End file.
